And So They Went South
by HGTime
Summary: This is just an introduction. I am just getting started. This is a fanfiction written for my youtube channel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We are running through the dense forest faster than our legs should be letting us. They weren't far behind us, hissing and moaning as we ran. Suddenly Zash tumbled, and Frog stopped to help her up. That was when the arrow was shot, the arrow that killed one of my best friends instantly.

I'm getting ahead of myself. I am HGTime. None of us remember our real names, we have used our aliases. I have two companions Frogybo and Zash Wara. Zash is the only one of us who has a last name, she says it is vital to living things to have last names, but I think she just uses that as an excuse to make up her own. We aren't the most normal set of travelers, but we could be worse.

One thing that sets us apart from your normal travelers is Zash is a dwarf. Dwarfs aren't exactly uncommon, but a bearded, female dwarf is. Dwarfs do grow beards, both the men and the women, but the women tend to shave them down into stubble after marriage. When I asked why Zash said it was some sort of turn on for men to date bearded women, so the married women shave their beards so other dwarf men know they are taken. When I asked her why she still kept hers, even after leaving her dwarven village, Permastria, she just didn't reply. I have met several Dwarves in my travels, but they all shaved their beards in shame. I guess Zash just doesn't give a fuck who sees her in her bearded form. I respect that, in a weird way.

Hannah is an inventor for metal contraptions. He wears these things on her head all the time called 'headphones' and she says they help her to hear better, but I don't know. Wouldn't giant metal and plastic devise in her ears cause her to have a worse problem? She laughs when I suggest she takes them off to hear better. She just calls me simple and keeps on working on her projects. I am a simple human, but that isn't something you need to call me.

My life a simple one, I am a human from the land of Stravia. Here in Stavia, we are all farmers and Miners, which is expected in Minecraftia, but I was a little different. I wasn't really from Stravia. My parents tried to keep me from the truth, but I found out from my grandmother was when she was on her deathbed. She said I wasn't even from this part of our world. I am from the Arctic, where the cold is all we know. All I could get from Grandmother is that I am an Eskimo, the last of my kind. It isn't all that bad, but it leaves me with a condition where I am always so cold. I actually wear a lime green official Eskimo Jacket to stay warm, it is the only thing that keeps me warm. She also mentioned that I wasn't my mother's daughter, and by that I assume she means Jolinda, the mother I have been raised around for as long as I can remember. However then she died, so I will never really know what she meant. I feel like this is something I need to find out for myself. So I left 'home' and went on my journey. This is where I met Zash Wara, she was traveling in my direction.

"Hello, I am Zash Wara of Permastria. I am traveling the the South to find the ruins of my people. I heard of your great journey and am joining you!" She announced quite rudely.

"Is this you asking?" I inquired.

"No, this is me telling"

This is how Zash and I happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How long have we been walking?" I ask, exhausted by the day long walk.

"Man up, it has only been a couple of hours, fifteen I think. Nothing you can't handle." Zash replied.

"Maybe for your stubby dwarf legs." I mumble.

"What was that" Zash says looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing!" I reply quickly. Damn, strong legs and excellent hearing. What can she not do, other than reach the top shelf of a cupboard that is.

Zash and I have been traveling through these woods nonstop, hoping to find a place on our map called Creeftan, a nice little village full of an odd species, the Squidies. I remember stories about them when I was younger. They had gigantic noses that would sway as the walk, and were all bald. Most legends say they were cursed by a witch long ago, but that is and old story. It can't be real, but what do I know, I am traveling through the woods with a dwarf.

"So, why did you decide to join me, Zash?" I ask, desperate to make small talk (no pun intended).

"I want to go out and see the world. My father and mother want me to marry ad say goodbye to my precious flowing locks. They agreed that I could go out one more time before marrying a dwarf man by the name of Alan. I don't really want to marry Alan, but he is the son of our village's mayor, so my parents were fast to say yes to my betrothal." She explained quickly, as if she just wanted to finish her story as fast as possible. I can't exactly lame her. Being forced into a marriage like that can be hard to take in.

"Why don't you just never go back. You can adventure with whoever you want, and go anywhere. Why not just not return." I asked. To be honest, that is exactly what I am doing. I have no plans to ever go back to Stravia, and if the Arctic has nothing for me, I guess I will go somewhere new and exotic afterwards.

"It just isn't the dwarven way. Why would I just turn my back on my own kind? It has nothing to do with what I want; it is what my honor is telling me to do. If my parents don't get me married to Alan, then that will make my entire family look like shit. I am not willing to ruin my family's life over my own wishes." After Zash finished explaining she got quiet. I guess she didn't mean to tell me all of her story, but it is too late now.

We continued to walk down the path until dark approached. Zash started to set up a tent and I went to go get fire wood and prepare dinner. I decided to go with beans with ground beef in it. I remember reading about cowboys in a make believe world stopping and eating this meal every night. That world was Earth. I remember playing cowboy with my dad, pretending we were Earth creatures when I was only five. I was thinking when Zash interrupted me.

"I hate to bother you, but the beans are boiling over." She said casually and continued putting up the tent.

"Shit." I muttered and quickly took the beans off the heat. They didn't look burned, but about a fourth of the beans had spilled into the campfire, dimming the light. I can't believe I fucked up the beans. Way to look like a dumbass Eskimo in front of the dwarf. I don't know what it is about Zash, but she acts so cool and superior it makes me feel like a child in front of their school teacher. I am constantly seeking approval. I'm not exactly sure why though, I never gave fuck about the 'cool crowd' at school, but she just makes me feel like a snail, seeking shelter in my shell.

"To be honest, I am not fond of beans anyway." Zash said casually again. Bitch.

"Well that's what I made so get over it." I replied, finally realizing I shouldn't give a fuck. She's only a dwarf. I looked over at her. She seemed to be looking at me with approval but I turned away quickly, not wanting to stare at her and make her feel awkward. I guess me trying to be perfect made me an idiot. Well, I guess all those cliché things people say about 'being you' were right. Weird.

We sat and ate beans for a while, and talked about what we wanted to do when we reached town. We finally agreed that we should stay for two nights, so we have time to gather supplies and look around town. I am not really one for sightseeing, but I was a little excited. After another hour I decided to go to bed. Zash decided to stay up to figure out where we were on the map. After thirty to forty minutes, she went to bed too.

The sun hit my eyes through the tent's opening. Good morning to you too sun. Way to wake me up in the worst way possible. I am not sure if you can tell, but I am not the morning person. I love night. Why? The moon is calmer and is a nicer natural light than the sun. The sun is harsh and always finds a way to shine in my eyes. True the moon won't glow without the sun, but I still prefer the moon.

I inhaled deeply and smelled cooking. It smelled like salt and pepper. That can only mean one thing. Eggs. I love eggs in the morning, maybe this dwarf and I can be really great friends after all.

"Morning. I see you took the liberty to make breakfast." I looked over and saw Zash cooking giant eggs. Now, I am not sure you know what I mean by 'giant'. Take an ostrich egg, and multiply it by three.

"Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?!" I asked in shock.

"We dwarfs love out Ender Dragon eggs in the morning. A vendor sold them to me the other day, before I met you, so I took them with me. Don't worry they are like chicken eggs, so they aren't holding a baby dragon in there or anything." She said it like I looked worried, which I guess I did, I would say shocked but I was worried too.

I have to say though the eggs were delicious.

We proceeded to pack up and then went south, looking for Creeftan on our map. We walked for hours before we saw the gate. It was huge. There was a tower for the gate keeper, but instead of a villager there was a metal creature. It looked like a giant version of the Squidies, but it had red eyes and it made a loud sound as its metal legs hit the ground.

"What a strange creation." I commented, marveling at its excellent mobility for a robot. Robots were pretty rare, and to see one in a village out here in the middle of the woods was extremely rare. "Excuse me. May we have entry?" I asked looking up at the creature. It slowly lumbered over to a switch and pulled it, opening the gate.

"Thank you!" I shouted as we walked in. As soon as we entered the metal walls of the gate crashed back down behind us. If we had stopped walking we would be crushed.

"HGTime, I don't like the way they have made metal move. It is something I have never seen before." Zash looked at me with wide eyes. She was dead serious; however I couldn't help but laugh. "What is so funny? This is serious witchcraft going on!" She yelled.

"It's a robot. Metal gears grinding to make it move, like a clock. There is no witchcraft!" I said in-between laughs.

"That is where you are wrong." Said a female voice behind me.


End file.
